


vadb

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: "eric made a mess out of you last night."
Relationships: Mcnasty/Dooo/Gibson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	vadb

**Author's Note:**

> so. this ot3 has been consuming me slowly. might write more set in this verse in the future bc i love these dorks so much.
> 
> hope u enjoy :)

it’s early morning and gentle rays of sunshine start to filter through the curtains and he stirs, eyes full of sleep slowly opening to find himself spooning his boyfriend who is still sleeping. he smiles and wraps his free arm around the man’s waist and decides to snuggle in closer. that’s when he notices just  _ how much _ he’s awake.

he groans softly and the closeness makes him breathe in gibson’s smell and that does nothing to help. he’s so warm and soft and eric wants to bask in this feeling. 

gibson’s shoulder and neck are exposed and just a breath away and eric leans in, slowly starting to kiss from his shoulder up. he lets his lips rest on soft warm skin and then moves up, his hand moving up and down gibson’s stomach and it’s a good ten kisses in that eric feels his boyfriend wake up.

the man grunts softly, probably at the light hitting him head on, but he instinctively moves back towards eric’s warmth.

“good morning, sunshine” eric whispers in his rough morning voice in between gentle kisses and he smiles against gibson’s skin when he feels goosebumps rise on the man’s skin. 

“you seem excited” gibson mumbles, hand finding eric’s arm and caressing it.

“sorry. woke up like this.”

gibson’s hand stops and he intertwines their fingers and eric rests his chin on the man’s shoulder.

“go ahead” gibson hums a moment later, pushing his butt a little against eric’s crotch and the boy blinks in surprise. 

“are you sure? aren’t you tired?”

gibson shakes his head and eric accepts that as a good enough reply. he drops another soft kiss under gibson’s ear before turning around to grab the lube from their nightstand.

“i’ll make it good for you” he whispers as he opens the bottle and pours a fair amount of lube on his fingers. gibson uses all the energy he must have to lift himself up enough to slide his boxers down until he manages to kick them off.

eric places his clean hand on gibson’s hips and starts tracing circles there, something he always does when he tops and gibson finds the gesture very sweet. 

eric slowly pushes two fingers in and as he expected they enter fairly easily. they didn’t exactly have a peaceful sleep last night so he isn’t surprised. gibson hums in pleasure at the intrusion, welcoming and so wet and eric’s cock throbs in anticipation.

he moves them in and out in a slow and steady rhythm and when he scissors them, gibson whines quietly. eric moves his free hand and pushes it under gibson’s loose t-shirt, feeling his soft abs under his fingertips. 

gibson starts meeting his movements and eric inserts a third and last finger and gibson gets vocal again. eric loves to hear him sing.

"look at you, so loose and welcoming. eric made a mess out of you last night."

"hmm” gibson grunts, turning around as much as he can so they can look at each other for a moment. “make me even messier."

"alright" eric says and slowly takes his fingers out, kissing right below gibson's ear. he leans back a little to quickly lube himself up to get close to his boyfriend as soon as possible. he craves warmth. he craves gibson.

he spreads gibson’s buttcheeks apart and slowly but steadily pushes in, finding little to no resistance. he instinctively holds his breath until he’s all the way in and him and gibson exhale at the same time. 

gibson lifts himself again to let him place his arm in the crook of his neck. eric’s free hand goes back to caressing gibson’s hip as he pulls out and pushes back in, establishing a slow rhythm. gibson gently pushes back as eric goes in and the older holds onto eric’s arm to steady himself as his mouth falls open around tiny breathy noises.

"do you want me to touch you?" eric asks and he stops his thrust to bury himself even deeper, rolling his hips. gibson keens and shakes his head, tightening his grip on eric's strong arm.

eric smiles and presses a kiss to gibson's shoulder, biting down lightly only to lap at his reddening skin. 

he resumes his thrusts and as he goes in a little harder, gibson  _ moans _ , high pitched and choked off and eric knows he's hit  _ the _ spot. 

"don't stop-" gibson whispers, out of breath. "right there."

eric loves to hear and feel him like this and the fire in his belly lights up even more. he circles gibson's thigh and lifts it up, giving himself more access and he starts pounding away, making them both rock alongside their bed, which squeaks in protest. 

gibson isn't holding back anymore and starts letting out a string of  _ oh _ s and  _ ah _ s at every thrust and eric's entire body tightens up, ready for the last spurt before release. he's so incredibly close. gibson feels so tight and so good. so warm and welcoming for him. gibson. gibson.  _ gibson _ .

" _ eric _ . i'm gonna--" "me too, babe. cum. cum with me." 

they both meet each other halfway in a mess of moans and whines and warmth and love and it's only when his vision is starting to go white that eric notices gibson's jerking himself off and they're cumming in unison and it's so devastatingly good, eric might pass out while still inside him. 

he exhales and his body suddenly goes limp, a bit of sweat falling in his eye. gibson is panting by his side and reaches behind him to pat eric’s thigh and eric takes it as cue to pull out. he’s stopped in his tracks when someone clears their throat and both he and gibson turn their heads to the door by the foot of the bed.

“ _ so _ ” eric starts, leaning against the doorframe, “i leave for half an hour to make breakfast and this is what happens? you horny little monsters.”

“hey, babe.” gibson greets their boyfriend like it’s nothing and eric giggles, finally pulling out.

“caught us red-handed.” 

“eric couldn't contain himself. you know how he gets.” gibson moves away a little and sits up, uncaring of the already messy sheets.

“me?” eric squeaks, his rough and sleep-heavy voice gone. “you loved it.”

“and what about i-”

“you two looked so sexy that i think you might need to give  _ me _ a hand now.” he smirks at them and they share a look of understanding.

“come here, big boy..” “we’ll take care of you.” they say simultaneously and eric doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading !!


End file.
